Against All Odds/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: I can tell you the Victim wasn't hard-headed. There were lacerations and Fractures To his Skull. C.O.D. is subdural hematoma due to B.F.T. Nick Stokes: So someone hit Stephen in the head and then stuffed him into a Slot Machine? Al Robbins: Looks that way. I can tell you the murder weapon is cylindrical. Looks like he was hit with a hammer. Al Robbins: I noticed some post-mortem trauma to his mouth. I think something was lodged into his Throat. Could you help me with the fluoroscope? Examine Victim's Throat Al Robbins: This is very peculiar. Someone jammed Dice in Stephen's Throat. And the injuries are all post-mortem. Nick Stokes: Looks like the Killer was trying to send a message... These dice are from Pike's Casino. Nick Stokes: I found out that Stephen had a high roller suite at the casino. Let's see if that's where the die was cast. Examine Ripped Pages David Hodges: These are Pages from a Gambling Book, and looks like someone was using it to keep notes. David Hodges: There were also some weird discolorations on them. Il'll run it through the GCMS. Analyze Gambling Book Sara Sidle: I went through these handwritten notes, and they're actually ways of cheating. Hand signals and counting tricks. Sara Sidle: Stephen was studying how to cheat at Pike's Casino and he had a partner. According to the casino, he won half a million dollars last night. Sara Sidle: The Money was nowhere to be found, so Stephen's partner might have killed him and took off with the money. David Hodges: I can also tell you more about the killer. The strange discolorations on the Pages were brown hair dye. The Killer has Brown Hair. '' Analyze Blood Soaked Pill'' Henry Andrews: The Blood on the ground is a DNA match to the Victim. With this amount of blood, the penthouse suite is the primary. David Hodges: And this Pill is a diuretic, more specifically Spironolactone, which is an aldosterone antagonist. Henry Andrews: He's pretending to be smarter than he is by using big words. David Hodges: People with heart failure use it, and the Victim was very healthy. So the Killer has a Bad Heart. In more ways than one. Examine Money Cart D.B. Russell: Good eye. There was Blood on the outside of this Cart near a hidden compartment, and there was a Ball-Peen Hammer hidden inside. D.B. Russell: We need to compare this blood to the Victim and check this ball-peen hammer against hte wound marks in Stephen's Skull. Analyze Ball-Peen Hammer Henry Andrews: The Blood on this hammer is a DNA Match to the Victim, and the wound patterns from Stephen's head match this hammer. D.B. Russell: Good job. You found the Murder Weapon. Unfortunately, there's no other trace on it. D.B. Russell: But I did find out that someone was alone in the Poker room to clean up, Janis Scott. D.B. Russell: We investigated Janis for robbing room safes efore, but she wasn't arrested. Let's see if she's up to her old dirty tricks. Examine Broken Metal Greg Sanders: This is some sort of High Tech Gadget. I'm surprised you were able to put it together. I'll try to figure out what this is. Analyze Gadget Greg Sanders: It took some experimenting, but I realized what this strange contraption is. It's a homemade Device used for card counting. Greg Sanders: It tells you which cards were using in the deck, so you can figure out what your opponents are holding. D.B. Russell: Someone must have caught Stephen using this and they smashed it on the ground. D.B. Russell: We'd better talk to Leo who lost to Stephen and ask Sally why she never told us Stephen was caught Cheating. Examine Neon Sign David Hodges: Good job on revealing those Tread Marks. They're very recent, it still has traces of water which hasn't evaporated. David Hodges: The Killer must have driven over this when dropping off the Dead Body, so we might be able to find out what car matches these treads. Examine Tread Marks David Hodges: This Tread is from a very expensive tire from a medium to full sized sedan. So I can tell you, the Killer drives a Luxury Car. Examine Slot Machine Pieces Greg Sanders: I could tell these Slot Machine Pieces were broken while stuffing Stephen into the Slot Machine because of the dust voids. [[]Greg Sanders]: There were silk threads latched onto the pieces. The victim wasn't wearing silk, so this must have come fromthe Killer. D.B. Russell: So the killer wears Silk. You found a Key Card to Pike's Casino. Let's talk to the casino's owner, Abe Cassini. Maybe he recognizes the Victim. Examine Safe D.B. Russell: Good job cracking that Safe. There's no stacks of money, but the rest of the Contents might help us solve this murder. Jim Brass: I just got a call from Willy Kerr, the security guard from where we found the Body. He said he has some new information. Examine Safe Contents Sara Sidle: I didn't find any trace of the Money, but I did find where in the casino Stephne won the money. Sara Sidle: He was playing in a private area reserved for high rollers. Lucky for us, no one's played there since the Poker Game. Let's check it out. Examien Deck Of Cards Greg Sanders: That's some good prints you pulled off the Cards. We matched one set to the victim Stephen Proust. Greg Sanders: But another set of prints is peculiar. They belong to Leo DeMarcus who owns the art museum. Greg Sanders: We investigated him when he committed adultery. Maybe he committed murder this time. Let's bring him in. Examine Paper Pad Julie Finlay: I can tell you this Paper was written by Sally Barrows, which isn't too much of a surprise, since she told us she was in Stephen's room. Julie Finlay: What is surprising is that she wrote down her Bank Account Number. Maybe she was preparing to steal Stephen's Winnings. Let's ask her. Examine Stained Rug David Hodges: The stains on this Rug aren't blood. They're Cherry stains. Julie Finlay: Cherry Stains? So someone smashed cherries into the rug where Stephen died? David Hodges: Looks like someone fell on them. I found the same Silk threads from where Stephen's Body was dumped on the Rug. David Hodges: And there was cleaner on the rug, but they couldn't get the stain out. Julie Finlay: The Killer must have a Cherry Stain on their clothes. Let's talk to the expert on cleaning, Janis the maid. Examine St. Jude Medallion David Hodges: I found a Print that belonged to Willy Kerr! He said he never saw Stephen's Body. Wonder what else he lied about. Category:Transcripts